


You Keep Doing What You're Doing and I'm Gonna Make You Mine

by lorilann



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Puck is bored and looking for a distraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Doing What You're Doing and I'm Gonna Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Puckurt Diva-Off #2 at [](http://community.livejournal.com/puckurt/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/puckurt/)**puckurt**. Title from "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.

Valentine's Day was quickly approaching and usually, Puck would have some hot girl to occupy his time with just for a little candy he'd taken from his sister and one of her girly valentine cards. Girls ate up that sappy, thoughtful kind of crap. But this year he was a social leper because he knocked up his best friend's girl. He was the only one getting any shit for this when someone else was involved in this crappy cover up too.

"Fuck this," he slammed his hand down on his desk, disrupting the books and papers on his desk as they crashed to the floor.

"Noah?" Abigail whimpered.

"Shit." Noah forgot she was sleeping in her bed next door.

Opening the door he found her standing on the other side holding a stuffed dog to her chest.

"Hey Abi."

"What was that noise, Noah?" She looked around her even as she moved closer to him.

"It was me," he ran his hand over the back of his head and down his neck. "Knocked some stuff over."

"It's not a monster, right?"

Puck had to stop the urge to roll his eyes at her. She was a kid and they got scared of all kinds of shit.

"A monster? Only a Puck Monster."

"A - a Puck Monster? What's that?"

"This." Puck picked his little sister up and started to tickle her as she howled with laughter. Dropping her on his bed, "That's a Puck Monster."

Still giggling, "I like Puck Monsters."

"I'm glad someone does." He mumbled under his breath.

"Noah? Can I stay in here tonight?"

"You're too big for that."

"Please, Noah?" Abigail looked up at him with her big brown eyes, puppy dog face in full effect. "I'll be good and I won't touch anything."

Puck sighed, he knew she had won with little more than turning her big eyes his way. Abigail rarely used the puppy dog face on him but when she did he was a sucker. That's how he thought he'd be with his own little girl if he ever got to know her.

The smile that lit up her face when Puck nodded made a small smile form on his own lips. If he was a stud then she was going to be a heartbreaker.

\-----------

"Noah!" Abigail screamed as she came running into the house.

"Yeah?"

She bounced as she stood in front of him, "Look what I got." She thrust the card out at him, "It says "You're Magic." I'm magic, Noah, magic. Ashley gave it to me."

Puck just nodded his head.

The smile fell from her face, "Why are you sad? It's Valentine's, didn't you get a card?"

A scowl covered Puck's face. Abigail ran up the stairs to her room. She came running back down the stairs. Stopping to stand next to Puck, she held out her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Puck." There was a small smile on her face.

Puck took the card from her and turned it over to read the front. "Dreams Do Come True...Will You Be Mine?"

He looked up at her expectant face. "Always Abs."

The grin split her face and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "See now you don't have to be sad." She handed him a box of Sweetarts that were shaped like hearts. "And you get candy too."

Abigail ran off to play in her room leaving Puck on the couch staring at the purple and pink card from his little sister. This is how Puck got the idea to stave off boredom for the next few days.

Taking the stairs two at a time he came to stand in Abigail's doorway. "Hey, do you have another one of these cards?" He waved the one in his hand.

"Yeah," she bounced over to the little table in her room, "Are you giving it to a girl?"

"Something like that," Puck couldn't help the smirk that formed when he thought of his intended recipient.

"Is she pretty?" She held up three different cards for Puck to choose from.

"Yeah."

"Is she your _girlfriend_?" Abigail sing-songed while twirling in front of him.

"No."

"Do you want her to be?"

"Cut it out pipsqueak." Noah turned around and went to his room, slamming the door.

\----------

Kurt had barely dodged the hockey jerks who were milling around the dumpsters and parking lot looking for their next victim, who was more than likely him. For some reason the fashion gods were shining down on him and his new red cashmere sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, boyfriend." Mercedes met him as he walked through the door linking their arms. "Red really is your color. That's a fierce outfit."

"All colors are my color except yellow it just makes me look washed out and when have I ever looked anything less than fierce."

Mercedes just nodded along, she wasn't dumb enough to get bitched out if she brought up that little white hat of his at Sectionals that made him look like a Smurf.

"Oh, there's Tina. I have to get those notes from Spanish. See you in third period."

Mercedes let go of Kurt's arm as they made it to his locker. Kurt turned the lock until it clicked, opening his locker he was surprised to see a little pink card in his locker with a crown on it. His eyebrows furrowed as his nose scrunched.

_"Princess Will You Be Mine?"_ Kurt looked around to see if anyone was watching him but he didn't notice anyone. He wondered who would be giving him a girly Valentine's Day card. Under the card was a plastic baggy with heart shaped candy in it. The warning bell rang and Kurt stuffed the card and candy in the front pocket of his bag. Kurt would worry about someone breaking into his locker later.

In third period, he sat next to Mercedes and unzipped his bag. "Did you leave these for me?"

Mercedes took the card from his hand and read it, laughing a little. "Homeboy, I would never call you princess if I wanted to stay your friend."

Kurt nodded as the teacher called for their attention. If it wasn't Mercedes who else would do this? It had to be some kind of joke.

Before Glee, Kurt dropped off the books he wouldn't need at home and he found another bag of candy. He slammed his locker shut and stomped off to practice.

Finn saw the candy as Kurt slammed the bag on his desk.

"Cool, candy hearts. Can I have some?" Finn smiled as he looked down at Kurt.

"You can have them," Kurt shoved the whole bag into his hands.

"Sweet. Thanks, man."

Puck watched from across the room as a bag of candy that he left for Kurt was just given away. He wasn't bored anymore but he wasn't pleased either. He was angry that another thing he did wasn't appreciated. He'd just have to bump it up.

\-----------

The next morning Finn approached Kurt at his locker, he shuffled his feet as he stood in front of the smaller boy.

"Hello, Finn Hudson." Kurt beamed.

"Uh, hi. Kurt do you know what those hearts said that you gave me yesterday?"

"No, I don't. What did they say?"

"Um," Finn looked down at his feet, his face heating. "They all said "be mine."

"All of them?" Kurt blanched. "I didn't know. Someone left them in my locker."

Remembering that there were two bags yesterday, Kurt opening the front pocket and pulled out the bag. Peering at the little candy hearts he saw that most of them said, "hug me."

"Oh God." Kurt moaned.

"What?" Finn's face scrunched up in concern.

It was adorable if Kurt had the time to appreciate it but he was internally freaking out about this development.

"Did you break a nail because girls usually get upset at that kind of thing? Quinn," he finished lamely, "used to."

"Who would do this? Finn," Kurt turned his glare on the taller boy, "do you know anything about this?"

"About what?" Finn was lost.

"The valentine," he dug in his bag and thrust it into Finn's chest, "and these candy hearts."

Finn looked at the card and started to laugh, "You are kind of like a princess." His laughter died at the withering look Kurt shot him.

He coughed, "I don't know Kurt but doesn't this mean that someone likes you? That's cool, right? Everyone wants a Valentine."

Kurt didn't look convinced as he spun the lock and opened his locker door. This time when he opened his door he found two cards and three bags of candy.

"Dude, look someone really likes you. No one ever gives me candy." Finn pouted a little.

Kurt did feel flattered when Finn said that but he was still sure it was just some elaborate hoax.

"Who are they from?"

Kurt turned over one card but there was no name, expect for some large letters on the back of the second card. "Who's Abi?" Kurt asked aloud.

Finn took the cards out of Kurt's hand and read them, ""Will You Be Mine? P is for Princess" and "Dreams Do Come True...Will You Be Mine?" See Kurt, somebody really likes you and there's more candy." Finn lit up when he saw the candy hearts.

Kurt fumbled with the bags of candy, he couldn't get over the fact that someone at this high school would actually like him and as more than just a punching bag.

"Dude, this candy's all separated too. Look they say "love ya," "kiss me," and "I'm yours."

"Finn, do you know an Abi?" Kurt questioned.

"Nooo," Finn drug out the vowel. He turned the cards over, he knew he'd see that writing before.

Puck walked down the hall, hoping that Kurt was there and had seen the gifts he'd left. He really needed to get one of those cards back or Abi would be pissed. He growled when he saw Finn and Kurt standing close together in front of Kurt's locker.

"Got a new boyfriend, Hudson?"

Finn's head snapped up. "You gave him these."

Kurt's head whipped between the two jocks, watching realization dawning on Finn's face and Puck's looking like he'd been caught before he set his face to angry.

"That's not cool, man to play with his feelings like that."

Puck pushed Finn into the lockers, "I'm not fucking with him." He cast his eyes down, "I'm kinda serious."

"Kinda?" Kurt whispered.

Puck handed Kurt the last bag of candy he had, "yes."

Kurt took the bag of candy, "Okay," before shutting his locker and walking away from them both.

Puck stared after Kurt's fleeing back. Finn bumped him with his shoulder, handing over the cards silently.

"Maybe he'll come around. This is kinda freaky." Finn said.

"Yea, maybe." Puck turned around and walked the other way. He had gotten rid of his boredom but now he was feeling pretty damn stupid to think this would work and that it would just be for shits and giggles.


End file.
